pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 2
Category:Stub Pikmin 2 is the second game in the Pikmin series. It is currently the latest game, and takes place along the line when Captain Olimar escapes the planet successfully in Pikmin. Locations *Valley of Repose *Awakening Wood *Perplexing Pool *Wistful Wild Plot Captain Olimar returns to Hocotate after his adventure on the Pikmin's planet. He meets up with the President and a new employee named Louie. Olimar learns that Hocotate Freight is in debt because of the failure of a shipment of Golden Pikpik carrot that was caused by Louie. Olimar's Ship, the S.S. Dolphin gets taken away to repay the debt. Olimar drops a bottle cap which was a souvenier for his son. The Ship absorbs the bottle cap and converts it into 100 Pokos. The President then send Olimar and Louie back to the Pikmin planet. He meets new kinds of Pikmin in many underground areas. After the debt is paid, Olimar returns to Hocotate without Louie. The President joins Olimar after the debt is paid off. Both of them look for more treasures and Louie on the planet and discover Louie in the Dream Den with a Titan Dweevil. Gameplay The Gameplay of Pikmin 2 is very similar to its previous release, which is Pikmin, but there are a few small changes. For example the Y Button isn't used to view the map of an area anymore, instead the map can be accessed by pressing the Start Button. The Y Button is now used to pass control of the two pilots, which can be used to multi-task. Unlike the first game, this game has an endless amount of days and each day is just like the first one. In the end of a day, there are many enemies waiting at your landing site and any Pikmin there will be attacked by the enemies. At the end of each day, you can view your treasure salvaged, your Pikmin count, and an E-mail sent by various characters. There are two new hazards introduced in Pikmin 2, which is electricity and poison. Most of the planet's obstacles reappear and there are new obstacles, such as electric gates and paper bags. In the beginning of the game, you can only take out 95 Pikmin but that will change soon as your Ship will discover. Reds, Yellows, and Blues are stored in Onions while Purples and Whites are stored in The Ship's hull. The Pikmin The Pikmin from the first game haven't changed, except for the Yellow Pikmin, who don't use bomb-rocks anymore, but are now immune to the electric hazards in the game. There are three new kinds of Pikmin that can be discovered in underground areas. The first kind of underground Pikmin you'll meet are the Purple Pikmin, who are distinct because of their hairs on their head and their bulky appearence. White Pikmin are smaller than other Pikmin and have red eyes. Bulbmin may look like Bulborbs but they can be used like ordinary Pikmin. The New Types of Pikmin Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the second kind of Pikmin you'll meet, who are found in the last sublevel of the Emergence Cave. They are needed to carry the Spherical Atlas in the cave because Purples have 10 times the strength of an ordinary Pikmin. They are so big that when you throw them, they shake the ground, which may stun enemies and they are the strongest type of Pikmin. They also have an advantage over some bosses. For example, they can stomp on a Giant Breadbug and they can make a Waterwraith vurnurable to attack by other Pikmin. White Pikmin White Pikmin are the third type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2. To find your first White Pikmin, you need to go to the White Flower Garden and look in Sublevel Three for Ivory Candypop Buds. The poison clouds produced by poison pipes and Doodlebugs will cause some Pikmin to choke but White Pikmin can take them out without getting harmed. They can find treasure buried in the ground, making them essential for collecting treasure. They are also very fast and can carry treasure, pellets, or bug bodies faster than any other Pikmin. When eaten by an enemy, they will poison the enemy and cause the enemy to lose some health. Bulbmin Bulbmin are the last type of Pikmin you may find. They are found in three caves, the Submerged Castle, the Frontier Cavern, and the Hole of Heroes. To retrieve small Bulbmin, you need to defeat the Big Bulbmin and call the small ones with your whistle. Bulbmin are immune to all the hazards in the planet but they can't leave the underground. They can be good to use in Candypop Buds.